Malfoy Manor Mayhem
by MariaStorm
Summary: It's a Malfoy Manor week-long sleepover with Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys, The Zabini's, The Parkinson's, The Crabbe's, The Goyle's, The Nott's and The infamous Malfoy's. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy both sat on opposite ends of the dining table eating their breakfast, Lucius reading a paper and often he would share certain articles with her picking out the ones he thought she'd find amusing. So far today was like anyday for the Malfoys, normal, but soon it would be anything but that.

There was a pop as someone had apparated in, Draco being the only other one allowed through the wards, neither of the elder Malfoys were taken by surprise.

"Draco dear it's wonderful to see you- to what do we owe the pleasure? Your usually at your fiances for breakfast." Narcissa said, ever the doting mother she got up from her seat to plant a soft good morning kiss on his cheek before gesturing to a vacant seat near her.

"Well mum I came to ask if I can have a few friends over for the week?" Draco asked, purposefully not mentioning who and preferring not to till the last-minute.

"Of course-" Narcissa began but Lucius interrupted quickly, his head still behind the paper.

"Who?" He asked too smart for his son.

"Harry-Weasley-Ginny-Hermione-Neville-Blaise-Theod ore-Pansy-Crabbe-Goyle" Draco said really quickly before adding, "and their parents."

"WHAT? You invited ARTHUR, ARTHUR WEASLEY to my home!" Lucius said outraged, "WHY?"

"Father, I really had no choice Dumbledore asked me to." Draco exclaimed wincing at his father's tone.

"Dear, they're going to be our guests whether you like it or not. Draco has probably already invited them plus Dumbledore did say as part of your deal of avoiding Azkaban you would have to mix with other types of people. Besides, if Draco is going to marry a muggleborn your going to need to get to know her friends better."

"But Cissa-" Lucius began to whine a pout plastered on his face leaving Draco to stifle a laugh at his father's expression. His mother really brought out a different Lucius Malfoy to the one the rest of the world knew.

"No buts Lucius. Some of your friends will be here so there isn't a need to worry." Narcissa said firmly and then directed this next part to draco. "Now my little Dragon, you need to get dressed appropriately and tell the guests that the week-long party is on. Go on, go. Off you pop." Narcissa smiled to her only son as he began making his way out of the kitchen.

"I cannot believe you did that Cissa! Now I have to spend a week with the Weasleys and hormonal kids." Lucius said outraged after Draco had left the room, he glared at Narcissa.

"Well, dear they are not kids anymore and..." Narcissa began getting out of her chair and going over to Lucius, "At least Draco will be too distracted for him to notice us, so we can have our own fun this next week." Narcissa whispered seductively while sitting on Lucius' lap, straddling him.

Lucius suddenly forgot all about his newspaper and focused on his beautiful wife, especially on her plump red lips. Maybe this week won't be that bad, Lucius thought as he entered his wife atop the dining table.

"Molly!" Arthur shouted, he rarely got so worked up and frustrated but today wasn't normal it was most definitely rare.

"What is it Arthur? There's no need to get so worked up it's only the Malfoys!" Molly said exasperated.

"Only the Malfoys? I have been below that man for nearly all my life but now after the second war I am above him and he is just some Deatheater scum, we have to look good because now it's my turn to be smug." Arthur said causing Molly to sigh and mutter something about men and living with them or without them but Arthur took no notice as his eyes took a far away look and his face seemed to scream 'I am above you and I am a smug bastard'.

This week was sure going to be a long one.

Lucius was waiting at the bottom of the stairs in the grand entrance to Malfoy Manor. His mood had changed slightly to an eager one as he thought of his wife, who began to regally descend from the staircase. She wore a pencil skirt that hung to her curves and a nice loose blouse tucked in from the bottom, she truly was a beauty growing even more beautiful with age.

Lucius smiled at her. His hair had been cut and was not so long anymore. The white blond locks did not even reach his shoulders and were instead slicked back, enhancing Lucius' handsome aristocratic features.

"You look beautiful, Mrs Malfoy." Lucius said wrapping his arms around Narcissa's slim waist and pulling her closer, her floral perfume was pleasing to him.

"And you, Mr Malfoy, look most handsome." She whispered into his ear, wrapping her porcelain arms around his neck.

"I could devour you right now," He growled.

"Then why don't you," She said with equal want a hint of a challenge behind her words.

Lucius captured his wife's lips in a hungry kiss while Narcissa deepened it her fingers running through his soft hair. As they both fought a battle of tongues a few pops could be heard but neither of them took notice, both too intoxicated in each other. Narcissa gave up and allowed his tongue entrance both moaning loudly as Lucius pressed Narcissa to a pillar.

"You never said your mum was so hot, Draco" A 22-year-old Ron exclaimed taking in Narcissa's appearance and focusing on her behind, her skirt really did compliment her curves. Narcissa and Lucius both sprung apart.

"I know right, every time I meet Mrs Malfoy I need to have a cold shower when I get home," Blaise agreed, though his voice didn't carry out to the elder Malfoys like Ron's did yet Draco was still unfortunate to hear the words.

Smoothing down her skirt and sorting out her blonde, loose curls Narcissa began to greet the guests a faint pink blush creeping to her cheeks. "Draco, Harry, Ron and Blaise. Wonderful to see you boys, sorry fine, young gentlemen." Narcissa said before embracing them all in a hug. Harry, Ron and Blaise clinging to Narcissa a bit longer than necessary.

Draco leaded the boys into the living room, trying to get away from his parents as quickly as possible.

Another half and Hour later everyone was here. The boys: Blaise, Ron, Harry, Theodore, Vincent, and Gregory all took a particular liking to Narcissa except of course Draco and Neville. The men were quite similar also, Carlos Zabini, Zachary Nott, Damian Parkinson, William Crabbe and Henry Goyle were infatuated by Narcissa since Hogwarts all aside from Arthur. The women and girls, Ginny, Pansy, Violet Parkinson, Hannah Nott, Isabella Zabini, Katherine Crabbe and Stacey Goyle all took a liking to Lucius, practically swooning when he led them to the living room except from Hermione (Draco's Fiance) and Molly, she seemed to really dislike Lucius.

With everyone in the living room, the kids all sat together while the adults were more segregated with the women on Lucius' Left and Narcissa on his right and the men on Narcissa's right, though Narcissa did try to ignore Henry Goyles bulge in his pants so close to her thigh, her attempts seemed to fail as it just kept growing- thank goodnes Lucius hasn't noticed, yet. She had thought. Molly, on the other hand, sat with her husband his smug smile had not been ignored by Lucius and Lucius' growing frustration was becoming more apparent when Violet Parkinson practically sat in his lap. He called the house elves for some firewhiskey, this week was going to be a hard one.

**What do you guys think? I'd love to know! Any suggestions please let me know and feedback is most appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: the storm

The Storm.

A loud rumble and a burst of thunder sounded from outside.

"Arrgghhh!" Screamed Violet Parkinson gripping Lucius' shirt for safety.

"What was that, Draco?" Asked Hermione from her space in Draco's lap.

"nothing to worry about dear just a storm," he said too focused on Hermione and her low cut top to notice or care about anything else.

"Lucius?" Narcissa asked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow, before her eyes shone with rage when she saw the position Mrs Parkinson was taking.

Quickly disposing of Violet Lucius turned to address his gorgeous, angry wife, "I'm not sure but that sounded like a-"

"magical storm." Finished Arthur causing an annoyed look to cross Lucius' countenance.

"What's that?" Asked Ron moving closer to Mrs Malfoy.

"That Ronald dear is a storm in the wizard world which means the loss of magic for a period of time." Narcissa answered with a look of dread on her face.

"WHAT?!" All the children shouted.

"How long will this last?" Harry asked cautiously, afraid of the answer.

"no one can ever tell." Zachary Not said, "it's fatal to even go outside, we could be stuck here for days, weeks" he said with a smirk eyeing up Narcissa.

Lucius groaned earning a reprimanding look from his wife, "what shall we do then?Luge asked looking around his eyes fixing on hermione.

"why me?" she asked.

"It's because you know how to live without magic." Answered Vincent crabbe surprising everyone with his surprisingly accurate explanation.

"How about we play truth or dare" Hermione said, everyone stared at her with blank expressions not harry though he glared at her knowing all the troubles the game could cause.

"Sure we'll have a go." Said Molly and that's where it all began, a room full if wizards playing truth or dare.


End file.
